The Missing Pages of a Broken Soul
by candysweets
Summary: She was there to see it all...he was her rescuer though she did not see him...a cub in need of a father...a lonely orphan left to fend for herself. The missing pages of the forgotten Princess. Full summary inside! Please read.


**Disclaimer: **_As much as I would love to own Narnia...I'm afraid all things Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis, I'm just borrowing. ;)_

**Authors note:** **Please read before c****ontinuing...**_The idea for this story came from a role play me and a few close friends created called "Lion rpg." On the forum "The Dancing Lawn" You don't have to know the backstory of the rpg to understand this story because this is actually a prequel to "Lion" which takes place a little while before LWW when Aslan and his army are traveling to the Stone Table to make camp, and will carry out throughout the timeline of LWW. Hope that wasn't too confusing... SO without farther or do let the story...begin! (P.S. reviews are GREATLY appreciated. :) ) (Also...I know my spelling and grammar is fAR from perfect...but please try to bare with me as I am trying my hardest to improve.) (No, Melia is NOT the character from my other "Lion King" story, she is entirely different. At that time, I never ever imagined ever writing or submiting this story and really liked the name Melia which is the only reason they both have the same name.) _

**Summay:_ My name is Melia... I come from a horrible place where I watched as witness to hundreds of innocent lives turned into Stone...why you may ask? Some because they claim they believe in a FREE Narnia...some because the they simply did not fulfull the Queen's orders...others because they believe in the Great Lion...I've often heard them say while in the prison... No one know's of how I would sneak into the prisoners cells in the dead of night when the whole world was alseep, listening to their wonderful tails of creation and what a land Narnia sopposedly was before... _She_ returned and cursed Narnia with this horrid 100 year winter. At this, I would despair for them, but they did not seem to share my greif...instead a hope lit their eyes..._ "Aslan_ is on the move" they would tell me over and over again... Well, who exactly, _is_ Aslan? Oh such a feeling warmed my body at the vary mention of the name and yet...the strangest fear as if I were not worthy even to speak it. The real King of Narnia... a Lion that is not tame...yet he is good. The one who would someday save us all from the Ice Queen's terrible clutch. They would also tell of a prophecy...two songs of Adam and two daughter of Eve...humans coming to Narnia. But why? A gaurd would stir and I never got to hear the end as each one was taken and drug away where they would soon meet their fate. This is my story...this is my secret...this is my childhood...this...is my life. Who am I? I am the undeserved Princess of Narnia. _**

The cold wind whistled in the cool dark of night. It blew against her face…cold and unwelcoming, offering no relief from the pain that burned her torn and fragile form. She could hear their howls… The ones she hoped she'd never have the misfortune of hearing again. She new now, there would be no way of escape. Tears sprang to her blazing eyes as flashes of her life began to play out before her…

"_I want you to run…run as far as you possible can and find the one called Aslan…he is the real the King of Narnia and he will help you Melia...—She paused, finding it hard to breathe—"No-matter what…. has happened…always know…Always remember….that I love you Melia… Alright? Be good my sweet…" Her mother's eyes shown down at her with love and compassion, different from the anger and frustration they had portrayed moments earlier, as she drew her last breathe. Overflowing sorrow now filled the eyes of the young cub that stood over her, replacing the bitter resentment they had reflected before the malicious attack that had succeeded in steeling her mother's life. She let out a broken cry of anguished grief and buried her face within the lioness's bloodstained fur. A long river of tears seemed to pour strait from her heart onto the lifeless body… _

"_Melia! Melia! Run! NOW!!" She could hear the voice of her father shout out above the voices of the crowd and she new there was no time… A woman's shrill words shook the grounds of the forest, and Melia made no farther hesitation... Despite her misery and longing to stay there with her departed mother, she bolted into the deep woods, the thought of where she may end up far from her mind… _

The flashback ended as a single drop of moisture forced itself from her eye…she drew in a deep, struggled, breath…now, here she was…lying…bleeding…on the unforgiving grounds of the frozen earth, the ones she once dared to call her home, but have became a land of terror. More tears trailed down the cub's bruised cheeks, mixing in with the crimson liquid that pored from the gash across her tiny face. She did not try to run….she had ran long enough…she decided to let them have their victory. It would only be ending the unbearable pain of facing another day alone. Everyone she new….everyone she loved so dearly….were gone. Ripped away from her grasp within a matter of what felt like hours…but were in reality, mere minutes. What else was there left to live for? Here they come… They will be here any second… She can hear their paws pad against the snow. She closed her eyes tightly…holding her breath; she waited for the blow she new was soon to come… Yet instead, what only came were the sound of a gentle voice, and a single soft paw to the aid of her open wound, it seemed at the touch, the pain slowly began to fade.

"Hold on little one…you have been through much, and yet life for you has only begun. Your precious life will not end here." The voice was tented with sadness, she noted, as the lion bent down and gently took the scruff of her neck within his teeth, helping her onto his back, careful not to farther her injuries. She couldn't say anything…she longed to utter words of gratitude, yet even if she could speak, she found herself unable to do anything other then let out a small whimper. Though it did not seem to matter….somehow she new he did not doubt her thanks.

"Try to hold on as best you can… It won't be long."

* * *

"Tha-Thank you…for sa-saving me you-your Majesty." Melia stammered quietly, she stared at the ground, knowing she did not deserve his kindness. She could feel the warmth of the fire outside the large red and yellow tent warm her frozen body. She let out a small cough and despite her mother's last request, she slowly turned to leave, as much as her heart ached to stay, she new she did not belong in such a place as this.

"Dear one…where are you going?" He questioned, though anyone who had heard new he already new the answer. His golden eyes lie heavily upon her, as if he were looking straight into her vary soul, revealing her every secret…her every fear…her every heartache.

She turned to him but could not find the strength to look into his mighty eyes, a tang of guilt tugged at the vary edge of her heart. Tears once again clouded her vision, she wanted to break down…knowing she had nowhere to go, nonetheless willed herself not to cry. "I….do-don't know…you see Sire…I…my mother told me to find you…you-your majesty…she sa-said you-you would he-help me…" She managed brokenly, staring at the ground sheepishly, she were still unable to meet his gaze. Finally deciding she owed her mother at least that much.

The Great Lion's eyes filled with a deep sympathy for the young cub trembling before him. Tired…injured…hungry…and needy, there was little Melia. The cub he new would one day grow into a strong young lioness wise beyond her years…but for now, she were merely a heartsick orphaned cub who desperately needed someone to take care of her.

"Of course I will help you…my dear daughter." Aslan need not ask the history of her parents, something in his tone told her he already new. He slowly stood up and walked over to her, pulling her close with a single paw.

"Da-Daughter? I-I…don't understand." She looked up at him, obviously confused, though clung to his paw, drinking in the comfort she starved. Something about him gave her the feeling of never wanting to let go, though she new not the reason why.

He smiled down at her as if to reassure her hidden thoughts.

"Yes…Melia. You are now a Princess of Narnia, for I have adopted you, and taken you in as my own. You are now apart of my family dear one. You have nothing to fear, no more harm will come to you tonight…" He bent down and licked the top of her head.

Being so young she was unable to comprehend, fully, the words he spoke; nonetheless, a strange warmness ran throughout her body that she did not recognize ever having the pleasure of experiencing before, suddenly she felt as if…she belonged somewhere. No longer did she feel the pain of the deep lonely isolation that came with the devastating realization that one was now an orphan…still she missed her parents dearly...the memory of their absence would stick with her for the rest of her life. The burden slowly growing lighter yet nonetheless, the dull ache deep in the depths of her heart would always remain. She snuggled closer to him, a few tears trailing down her cheek and onto his golden fur.

"Sire…can I ask you something?" She asked, her voice cracked, she looked up at him innocently, not yet knowing if it were appropriate to address him as _father._

"Do not be afraid, dear one. Tell me your heart, Melia." He said, putting her thoughts to rest. He lay down on a few brightly colored cushions made of the most beautiful satin, letting her fall in-between his front paws, his glorious mane serving as a blanket to shield her from the slight winter wind that found its way into the tent.

"Where are my parents…where…did…they go?" Her ears folded sorrowfully. "What happens when we…die?" She stumbled over her words, but could not help but ask, slightly fearful of the reply.

Aslan gave her a gentle smile, his gold eyes, she noticed, had misted over almost as if he had shared her grief, or maybe a grief of his own, or even a little of both, she couldn't be certain.

"Dear one, death is a tragic event that is often misunderstood by many of us…." He paused, as if in thought. "But it can also be of joy…the absence of their presence in this world, yes, is a painful journey to endure, especially for one so young. But know that the world the ones you love are in now, is one that is more beautiful and wondrous then you could ever imagine…they feel no pain…there is no more suffering in the land in which they reside…only joy…only peace. Do not worry…you will see them again one day."

Melia struggled to take in the full profundity of his words, though put her best efforts in trying to understand. She cocked her head to the right, a curious glint now shone in her eye.

"I wonder what it's like…" She stated. Looking up at the ceiling of the tent, there through a slight opening, she could catch a glimpse of a single star shimmering above them.

"Like…everything you've ever dreamed of and more." Aslan replied as if he were lost in a dream, following her gaze to the sky, and then letting it fall as she let out a long exhausted yawn. "It's time we get some sleep…the sun is resting, and so shall you. You will need all the rest you can get… There is much to do tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" She asked sleepily, resting her head on his huge velvet paw.

Aslan sighed, it was a long sigh, not of annoyance, instead, it seemed to hold a hint of...distress, though he painted a smile across his face nonetheless. "You will see when morning comes…I hope you enjoy traveling." He let out a slight growl that could have vary well been a laugh; Melia certainly seemed to think so as a bright smile lit her face for the first time that evening.

"Ooh you mean like a vacation?" She asked, a new excitement etched in her tone.

"No Melia I am afraid not…" He saw her face begin to fall and quickly added. "But there will be traveling." Aslan reassured. He would not tell her where they were going… not finding a need to complicate her thoughts…she would know eventually, but at least for the time being…it remain better to let her enjoy the blissful ignorance that would not stay with her for long.

"Oh good… I love to travel! Mom always let me ride on her back whenever it was somewhere far." The memory of her mother seemed to send her into some sort of a daze…her thoughts were only broken at the sound of Aslan's still voice.

"Well then tomorrow looks like you get a back ride." He smiled.

"Really?" She sat up, looking up at him hopefully.

"Of course." He reassured as she lie back down.

Melia let out a yawn…barely even able to keep her eyes open. "Goodnight….daddy." She closed her eyes and soon fell into a pleasant slumber…a smile rest softly upon her face.

"Goodnight…my dear Melia." Aslan licked her once more on the head, before he too finally closed his eyes and let himself drift into slumber...


End file.
